Back to Marty McFly and Alex Keaton
by CelestialSerpent23
Summary: Marty comes upon a random forest in the time machine. He crashes and when he wakes up he sees Alex P Keaton, a boy from a different universe that looks almost exactly like him. When Alex finds out that the delorean is a time machine he then discovers that he and Marty are both from fictional dimensions and that they have been brought to the real world. How will they get back home?


Back to the Future

Twin Pines Mall, Hill Valley CA 1:30 A.M

Marty

"Holy shit!" Marty exclaimed, looking in the mirror and spotting the Lybians aiming a huge weapon at the DeLorean time machine. "Let's see if you bastards can do 90," He stated, pulling the lever and stepping on the gas. The car shot forward, the white needle on the gas gage slowly swiping over the top of 88. Suddenly, Marty felt the vehicle rattle and shake; in a matter of seconds, he saw the world around him change into something completely different. A large, bumpy path now stretched before him. The DeLorean kept coasting forward, still picking up momentum. Marty, having been busy taking in his surroundings, turned his attention back to the road. His eyes went large and he let out a scream as the car headed straight for a tall redwood tree. Everything else went by fast: the bone-splintering impact of the car and the tree, the shattering glass all around him, and his leg being sliced as he was thrown from the driver's seat and through the windshield.

Once he landed on the ground, stunned by pain, Marty realized that he was deep into the depths of a redwood forest. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain stabbed him in the leg where he'd been cut. When he tried to sit up again, after resting for a minute, another pain shot through him. This evoked a strong wave of dizziness; his head swirled with blackness, and a ringing sensation twirled in his ears. A thick blur started to coat the trees around him. Marty tried to block it out, but even with that strong effort, darkness crept upon him. Just as he was shutting his eyes, he saw a person approaching. Someone who looked…exactly like him.

Family Ties

Alex's apartment, New York City 1:20 A.M

Alex

Alex awoke to a strange noise outside of his apartment room. He jumped out of bed and sneaked to the door, not awake enough to realize how bad of an idea this was, to instantly charge for the owner of the sound. As he slowly cracked the door, a man dressed in all black leaped at him, pinning him to the ground.

"Alex P. Keaton, you are in danger." The man warned him.

"Get off of me! You're insane!" Alex wriggled against the hands that were holding him hostage, but it was no use. "Get off!"

"You're in dang-" Before the man could finish, a huge, fiery explosion knocked him back a few feet.

Alex panicked and quickly got to his feet, his eyes going large in pure terror as a lady dressed in red walked up to him, aiming a big gun at him. "W-what's going on here? Will someone give me a damn answer? Right this second?!" He screeched, but instead of getting a reply, he found himself being shot. But he did not feel pain. He did not die. He was not wounded. Alex, having been shielding his head with his hands, looked up in awe, blinking in disbelief as he saw where he was: he wasn't in New York anymore, he was in a redwood forest, surrounded by sunshine, dirt, wildlife, and freedom.

"AHHHHH!" A masculine shriek suddenly shook the silent air. It was followed by an ear-splitting crash, and as the noise reached Alex, he flew into action. He looked all around, trying to find the source of the scream. After a few minutes of searching, he stumbled upon a mangled car that had obviously just crashed.

Alex dashed over to it, gasping when he spotted a boy, probably around his age, lying on the ground. As he knelt down beside him, Alex held his breath in complete shock: this boy…this boy was an exact replica of himself. "Hello?" Alex greeted the person in a soft, questioning voice. "Are you okay?" When there was no response, he tried something else. "What's your name?" The boy shuffled slightly, peeking open his eyes.

Marty

Marty slowly opened his eyes, having been roused by the sound of a familiar voice. He shifted into a slightly more comfortable position as his vision came into focus. Someone, the person he'd seen before he passed out, was standing in front of him. _I must be hallucinating, _he thought, _this boy….is me, but dressed differently. Oh my god, it can't be real! _

"What's your name?" The boy asked Marty, smiling softly as he realized that Marty's eyes were open.

"Uhh…..I'm….." Marty coughed, his throat a little dry. "Sorry," He apologized. "I'm Marty,"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alex. I heard you crash….are you alright?" Alex questioned him, looking down and spotting Marty's sliced leg. "Can you walk with that?"

Marty shrugged, knowing that Alex was referring to his leg wound. "I don't know, I haven't tried to yet." Marty started to push himself up, but almost instantly a sharp pain stabbed him. Dizziness swarmed him and threatened to engulf him again, but he was able to shake it off. He flopped back onto the ground, pain visible in his eyes.

Alex stepped closer, placing his hand on Marty's back and an arm in the crooks of his legs. He then heaved Marty into his arms and off the ground. "I'm no doctor, but I think we should get that injury checked out. It caused you to pass out once, and if it hurts that much, it must be bad."

"But we can't leave the ti-" Marty cut himself off, catching himself. He'd almost said "time machine". "I mean….." He cleared his throat. "We can't leave my car out in the open."

"Why not?" Alex questioned him, confused.

"Because…..because if it gets stolen, my parents will kill me. They're already gonna freak about the damage, but they'll be even angrier if it gets stolen."

"We'll only be gone for an hour or so. It'll be fine,"

"But Alex, for real. It's….more powerful than you know,"

Alex looked at Marty, a strange, unreadable expression on his face. "Hey, you're starting to act really familiar. Do I know you, Marty?"

"No, we've never met."

"Oh my god. Oh my god!"

"What?" Marty swallowed nervously.

"You're Marty McFly! And that's a DeLorean time machine!"


End file.
